otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Xerun Nillu
Birth and Childhood Born in Greening of 590 of Laeva Lomasa and Rodan Nillu, Xerun was the oldest of five Nillu children. (On this very same day, Rodan made a formal alliance with his cousin, Sergei Nillu, and promised Xerun to Sergei's oldest son, Abrar. This would be the only arranged marriage for his children.) Some say personalities are determined by order of birth, and others say they are as random as can be. Either way, Xerun developed as the stereotypical older sister. When necessary, she played mother to her younger siblings and so learned a sense of responsibility and duty at a very young age. These two precious traits would carry her through her childhood and into her own life as a mother. Xerun's younger days were spent divided among various forces of edification chosen by her mother. Naturally she learned of etiquette and dancing, how to hold a conversation, embroidery, and sidesaddle riding. When she was not busy with these very feminine pursuits, she would sneak a book or two from her father's library and educate herself on other less womanly topics, although to date she has always left the discussion of these up to the men. Nevertheless, she learned early the benefits of cleverness and the balance between carefully chosen silence and brashness. ---- Marriage Xerun was wedded to her lifelong betrothed, Abrar Nillu on the 24th of Shadowreach in the year 605 ATA. Unlike women in the later years, Xerun was excited about the prospect of marriage and thought that bringing forth children and raising a family was the ultimate duty of all women. She was a fresh fifteen years old when she exchanged solemn vows with Abrar, and neither of them knew that it would develop into a warm and loving friendship. The ceremony was completed without a hitch. ---- Children Xerun's first child came in Huntsmoon, and the pregnancy was smooth and without difficulties. Although it was her first, Xerun was not in labor for longer than a day and her hardy resolution was evident when she was up and walking around the day after. The child was a girl that she and Abrar named Katriana. Her second pregnancy was much more troublesome, and halfway through Xerun was confined to bedrest. She kept to her chambers night and day, getting up only once a day for a few minutes' walk about her room. It was noted through household staff gossip that she was slipping in the mind, and indeed Xerun did seem to be depressed through this most troublesome time. However, once the girl was born and in her arms, Xerun was once again herself and happy. This daughter they named Jahna. Her last child was yet again another daughter, and although the pregnancy this time was nowhere near as difficult as the previous, it was still troublesome and resulted in an early birth. The doctors did not believe the premature girl would last through the night and advised Xerun to neither see nor name it. She defied them, however, and was up through the entire night holding her newest daughter, Sahna, close. The child, having obviously inherited her mother's stubborn streak, did last the night and the next one, and many years after that. ---- Residence Xerun has retired from the public eye. She dwells in a Keep on the far edge of the Forest District and has not been seen since. category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree